Victory of Love
by Alodis
Summary: Suite de " changement d'un soir ". 1 an est passé.. mais la vie ne va jamais comme on veut... Huddy.
1. Intro

Cela fait maintenant 1 an que Grégory House et Lisa Cuddy sont ensembles. Oui vous ne rêvez pas, ils sont bel et bien ensembles. Même si l'hôpital entier est au courant rien n'a changé. Enfin presque… de temps à autre on peut apercevoir entre eux certains regards qui en trompent pas…

Ils ont sauté le pas y'a un an, il aura fallu un RDV, une soirée…c'était une invitation de Cuddy au restau. Et la porte de chez elle était bloquée quand elle a voulu rentrée. Mais elle n'y était pas justement mais cela… chhuuuuuttttt…House n'est pas au courant…

Le jour là House est resté sur insistance de Cuddy et ils ont finis la nuit ensemble ce qui serait bien arrivé un jour, à force de se tourner autour…Au début ils ont cachés leur relation mais cela devenait étouffant, ils ont préférés les mettre au courant. Bien sûr, quand la nouvelle arriva aux oreilles de Cameron, elle partit en courant, s'enfermant dans les toilettes pour pleurer. Car la belle est amoureuse du brillant diagnosticien… Mais au bout de quelques mois, elle accepta cette relation et partit sur une autre relation avec Chase.

La relation qu'entretiennent Greg et Lisa, à l'hôpital c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus professionnel et à la maison, interdiction de parler boulot. Comme dans tout couple il y a quelques disputes mais aussi des réconciliations. Tout les deux s'emportent facilement mais se pardonnent en même temps. Aucun des deux ne veut se résoudre à lâcher prise devant l'autre. Mais House depuis sa relation avec Cuddy s'est peu à peu adoucit. Bien sûr il n'a pas changé, il s'est juste un peu plus humanisé. Elle ne cherche pas à le changer, on ne force pas une personne à changer, on l'aime simplement comme elle est.


	2. Douceur du matin

Comme tous les matins depuis une année déjà, oui le temps passe vite, Le soleil éclaire la chambre de House et Cuddy. Certaines chose changent quand on a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Lui d'habitude tout le temps en retard maintenant ne l'est plus. Il se réveille même avant elle. Ce qui lui permet de la contempler dans son sommeil. La respiration lente et calme, les cheveux en bataille, elle repose tout contre le corps de son compagnon. Cette nuit n'a pas été de tout repos. Autant dire que quand un des deux se mets à provoquer l'autre, c'est toujours très très…enfin bref. ( je vais pas vous faire un dessin non plus ? lol ). Les rayons du soleil perçaient maintenant à travers les rideaux et éclairaient le doux visage de Lisa endormie. La lumière la réveilla, elle papillonna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière environnante et tomba sur le visage de Greg, la regarda s'extirper d'un sommeil mérité.

- Hey ! Bonjour la belle…

- Bonjour Dr House….

- Comment a été cette nuit ? Un sourire malicieux prit place sur leurs visages.

- Epuisante…mais magnifique. Comme à chaque fois…

- Je dois reconnaître que je suis assez fier de moi ! Et elle éclata de rire.

- Prétentieux va !

- Attends reconnaît quand même que je suis doué ! se défendit-il.

- T'es pas croyable toi !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes nan ?

- Oui mais pas que pour ça.

Chaque matin ils profitaient ensembles de ce moment de pure tendresse. La tête de Lisa repose sur le torse de House et il lui caresse doucement les cheveux et dépose des baiser sur son front.

- On va devoir se lever sinon on risque d'être en retard.

- C'est pas trop grave. Après tout t'es la directrice tu peux te permettre d'être en retard.

- Nan justement je dois pas être en retard du tout.

Elle se dégagea des bras chauds de House à contrecoeur et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle passa la porte et l'appela.

- Tu viens ?

- Je dois comprendre quoi ?

- Que si tu viens on peut peut-être…

- …J'arrive tout de suite !

Ils prirent leur douche ensemble, une douche extrêmement chaude… sensuelle et tendre…

Au bout d'une heure et demie, ils sortirent enfin.

- Merde ! On est en retard !

- Allons Dr Cuddy la grossièreté ne vous va pas du tout !

- C'est ta faute si on est en retard !

- Ma faute ? Tu va pas t'en plaindre ? Sourire de Lisa vers lui.

- Non, Bien sûr que non. Mais on est quand même en retard.

- Roo, en retard une fois c'est pas la mort !

- Je te rappelle que c'est pas la première fois ! House faisant mine de réfléchir :

- Ha bon ? M'en souviens pas pourtant !

- Allez dépêche ! dit–elle exaspérée.

Après s'être habillés en 4ième vitesse, ils partirent avec la voiture de Cuddy. Direction L'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro !


	3. L'annonce

Après 15 minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital. House sortit le premier et Cuddy le suivit et ferma la voiture Il l'attendit pour entrer. Elle allait pénétrer dans le hall quand il retient son bras.

- T'oublies pas un truc ?

- …Quoi ?

- …Rien laisse tomber. Et il avança. Elle le rattrapa et l'embrassa tendrement avant de dire :

- Voilà t'es content ?

- Très ! Et ils pouffèrent de rire.

- On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Après vous Dr Cuddy.

-

Ils pénètrent enfin dans l'hôpital. Lisa se dirigea vers son bureau et House vers les salles de consultations. Et oui depuis 1 an, il ne faisait plus autant de comédie pour pas faire ses heures de consult. Remarque, il est récompensé… avec Cuddy comme compagne…c'est tout ce qu'il y a de mieux. Il ne va pas surtout pas s'en plaindre surtout pas après cette nuit.

2 heures plus tard, il était dans son bureau attendant l'arrivée d'un cas qui se fit attendre. Parce même si il ne faisait plus autant de brouhaha pour ses consult, il n'aime toujours pas les faire… mais bon…

Cuddy quand à elle se trouve dans le hall, discutant avec Wilson. Ils allaient vers le bureau de la Doyenne, quand elle fut prise de douleurs abdominales, son visage se crispa.

- Cuddy, ça va ?

- Oui tout va bien c'est rien.

Il continuèrent d'avancer vers le bureau. Mais Lisa paralysée par la douleur s'effondra au sol.

James se précipita aussitôt. Une marre de sang apparut sous le yeux de Wilson, le sang provenait de Cuddy, elle fait une hémorragie.

- Cuddy ?? Ho Cuddy ? Vous êtes là ? Il dut se penchait pour entendre les faibles mots qu'elle prononça.

- James… le bébé…je t'en prie sauve le bébé…et elle s'évanouit. Wilson resta interdit pendant plusieurs secondes… Cuddy enceinte…mais House ne lui a même pas dit…Pourquoi a t-elle dit de le sauver ? Elle a déjà fait plusieurs fausses couches, une de plus sera fatal pour elle. Il devra faire du mieux qu'il pourra. D'abord emmener Cuddy au bloc pour stopper l'hémorragie, sauver le bébé qu'elle est sur le point de perdre et avertir House de l'état de santé de Lisa…

Wilson appela un brancard en urgence et demande le un bloc opératoire. Puis il fila dans le bureau de House avec l'air sérieux et inquiet. House le vit entrer avec cet air ce qui ne présager rien de bon.

Il le vit les pieds sur son bureau entrain de jouer à la psp.

- Oh nan ne me dis pas que j'ai pas fait assez de consults ? On avait un accord !!

- Quoi ? House je suis pas là pour ça. Puis Wilson devint de plus en plus sérieux. Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dis ? Je suis ton meilleur ami t'a oublié ?

- Quoi ? Oublier de te dire quoi ?

- Que Lisa est enceinte !

Silence…

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi…

- House c'est sérieux. J'ai un truc important à te dire c'est pour ça que je suis venu… J'étais dans le hall avec Lisa quand elle a eu des douleurs abdominales. Elle n'a rien laissé paraître et l'instant d'après, elle s'effondrait. Avant de s'évanouir, elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte...

House, choqué par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre ne sut quoi répondre.

- Et.. c'est pas tout…Elle fait une hémorragie grave, on l'a transférée au bloc…Je suis désolé…

House ne réagissait toujours pas, il n'arrivait pas à avaler le fait qu'elle est enceinte…de lui… et qu'elle lui ai caché…

- House ! Ho House !

Il sortit de sa léthargie pour se lever et foncer au bloc. Arrivé devant la vitre où elle se faisait opéré, il resta pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Lisa, SA Lisa, est sur cette table d'opération, enceinte de lui. Wilson arriva à ce moment là. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

Il lui en voulait… de ne pas lui avoir dit, lui avoir caché sa grossesse alors qu'il aurait été heureux de l'apprendre…mais par dessus tou c'est à lui qu'il en voulait. Pourquoi n'avoir rien remarquer, rien vu des changements. Sa réaction est-elle si difficile à prévoir pour lui avoir cacher un truc pareil. Il fixait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, sans comprendre ce qui se passait… totalement troublé et désorienté…

Au bout d'une heure, durant laquelle il est resté là accoudé à la vitre, l'opération est finie. Un chirurgien sortit de la salle. House suivit de Wilson descendit les escaliers pour aller à al rencontre du diagnosticien et de l'oncologue . Bien sûr, il connaît les liens qu'ont House et Cuddy ce qui ne serait pas facile pour leur annoncer.

House attendait avec impatience le résultat de l'opération.

- L'opération s'est bien passée… Soulagement…

- Le bébé ? demanda Wilson. Le chirurgien fit un signe négatif de la tête.

Elle a perdu le bébé. Terrible nouvelle à entendre pour House. D'abord il apprends qu'elle est enceinte puis qu'elle a perdu leur enfant, oui LEUR enfant… Comment dire à celle qu'on aime qu'elle vient de perdre son bébé ? Comment ? Surtout quand ce n'est pas la première fois… Comment allait –il annoncer à Lisa sa fausse couche ?


	4. Douleur et Injustice

Pourquoi la vie s'acharne t-elle sur elle ? Qu'a t-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi la vie se refuse à lui donner le chance d'être mère ? C'est injuste, remarque tout est injuste. Mais ELLE qui n'a jamais rien fait de méchant ni de grave, ou encore autre chose ?

Dans la même journée il aura appris qu'ils allaient être parents puis finalement la perte de ce bébé si attendu par sa belle.

Tant de sentiments contradictoire passaient en lui… de la colère, de la tristesse mais aussi de la rage et une très forte envie d'hurler cette colère, cette impuissance face aux événements. Pourquoi ne peut on pas contrôler tout ça ? Elle attendait tellement d'être enceinte.. combien de fois a t-elle espérer ? Combien de fois elle a pleuré à cause de la déception. A Chaque test négatif, elle désespérait un peu plus… et là au moment de sa vie où son espoir remonte et sa vie prends enfin un sens, on lui reprends tout ?!

Cela ne servait à rien de trouver un coupable car il n'y en pas dans ce genre de tragédie. 4 implantations : 3 qui n'ont pas pris et une fausse couche… voilà où elle en est… sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'est deux fausses couches… Comment arrivait-elle déjà à supporter tout ces échecs ? Aucunes idées…Mais survivra t-elle encore à cet échecs, elle qui en a déjà supporté beaucoup trop ? Fatal voilà ce que se sera, ça lui sera fatal ! Mais merde pourquoi elle ne peut pas avoir une vie comme tout les autres ?

Qui va lui annoncer ça ? Qui en aura la force ?

Pour l'instant, elle est en salle de réveil. Encore endormie à cause de l'opération. Quand elle sera réveillée tout sera diffèrent… la réalité tombera…dure et froide…difficile à accepter…

La seule question qui tournait en rond dans la tête de Grégory House est la raison pour laquelle elle lui a caché une nouvelle aussi belle… Avait–elle peut de sa réaction ? Peu importe ce qu'on a fait ou pas, on se sent toujours coupable de n'avoir rien fait et surtout si on aurait pu faire quelque chose. A cet instant il regrettait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, toutes les questions qu'il aurait lui dû poser…

Peut être alors, elle lui aurait dit…Peut être doutait-elle de cet avenir si incertain ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé devant la chambre de Lisa, elle dormait paisiblement. Un ange…un ange qui va avoir les ailes brisées…triste réalité que de penser un truc pareil…Wilson l'a accompagné, son bipper sonna.

- J'dois y aller…ça va aller ? House lui fit un signe de la tête. Puis James partit.

Il entra sans bruit dans la chambre. Comment supporter la vue d'elle dans un lit d'hôpital pire encore dans CET hôpital, le sien…

Il la contempla…même dans des moments pareils, elle restait magnifique…Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Puis s'assit dans le fauteuil à coté du lit. Il se tourna vers elle et prit sa main entre les siennes. Elle qui a l'air si tranquille, quand le choc va tombé il en sera autrement.

15 minutes plus tard elle commença à se réveiller.

Il se pencha vers elle.

- Hey…. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu…tu as fait une hémorragie grave… Elle commença à paniquer…

- Le bébé ? Il fit un signe négatif.

NON…NON…NON !! Elle hurlait, criait sa douleur… NON !!


	5. Coeurs meurtris

Il avait mal de la voir comme ça, complètement perdue, triste…Elle hurlait vraiment…elle a trop mal, beaucoup trop, trop de souffrance sur cette Terre. Trop pour sa vie…Les larmes coulaient sur son visage d'habitude si radieux. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Son cœur est mortellement blessé…voir celle qu'il aime souffrir à ce point en était trop pour lui. C'était comme si on lui enfonçait une lame de couteau dans le cœur.

Entre ses yeux, des mots… des mots de souffrance, de douleur…

- Pourquoi ?…………Pourquoi ?

Il lui caresse doucement le dos pour qu'elle se calme. Et de temps en temps lui dépose un baiser sur la tempe.

Au bout de plus d'une heure et demie à pleurer cette perte déchirante, elle s'endormie de fatigue, d'avoir pleurer.

Et lui, il la gardait dans ses bras, la regardait… son visage inondé de larmes, les traces qu'il reste sur ses joues…

Oui désormais, elle est un ange aux ailes brisées par le désespoir et la douleur…

Et à travers la vitre, Cameron, Chase et Foreman ainsi que Wilson, regardent la scène avec tristesse. Ils savaient à quel point avoir un bébé compter pour elle. Comment va être sa vie maintenant ?

Greg remit Lisa allongée et sortit de la chambre. Il arriva la hauteur de ses amis.

- Si on peut faire quelque chose…commença Cameron. Il lui répondit par un signe de tête, disant qu'il avait compris le message.

- Je vais prendre l'air…j'en ai besoin… Il partit dehors…

- Je devrai peut-être aller avec lui…il a besoin d'un ami..

- Non, il a besoin d'être seul après ce qu'il vient de subir…

Quand il passa la porte et qu'il ressentit le vent sur son visage, il eut soudain l'envie d'hurler, d'hurler toute sa douleur, toute sa colère contre cette putain de vie ! Seraient-ils heureux un jour ensemble ? Pourquoi toutes les chances d'accéder au bonheur leur sont interdites ?

Ayant fait quelques pas, il arriva près d'un banc sur lequel il se posa. Il marche presque comme avant. Il n'a plus de canne. Plus de Vicodin. Sa seule drogue c'est elle…Lisa…son ange aux ailes brisées…son amour au cœur meurtri…

Son cœur ne supporta plus la douleur qui le consumait, des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux qui ne tardèrent pas à tomber. Oui pour la première fois, il s'autorisait à montrer sa douleur. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et pleura en silence. Mais le monde continuait de tourner autour de lui…

Après plus de deux heures passées dehors à pleurer et à se poser des questions, il rentra à l'hôpital. Il prit la direction du bureau de son meilleur ami James Wilson.

Il entra sans frapper, Wilson ne faisait rien de particulier. Quand il vit la tristesse de son ami, son cœur se serra. Même si House est un salaud pour tout ce qu'il a fait, il ne mérite pas ça…House voulait lui poser une question essentielle mais il cherchait ses mots…

- James… Que t'a t-elle dit exactement ?

Flash-back

Cuddy quand à elle se trouve dans le hall, discutant avec Wilson. Ils allaient vers le bureau de la Doyenne, quand elle fut prise de douleurs abdominales, son visage se crispa.

- Cuddy, ça va ?

- Oui tout va bien c'est rien.

Il continuèrent d'avancer vers le bureau. Mais Lisa paralysée par la douleur s'effondra au sol.

James se précipita aussitôt. Une marre de sang apparut sous le yeux de Wilson, le sang provenait de Cuddy, elle fait une hémorragie.

- Cuddy ?? Ho Cuddy ? Vous êtes là ? Il dut se penchait pour entendre les faibles mots qu'elle prononça.

James… le bébé…je t'en prie sauve le bébé…

Retour au présent

- Est ce que tu sais de combien elle…elle…

Flash-back

- Cuddy ? Cuddy ? Lisa ? De combien de mois ?

- D..Deux mois…

et elle s'évanouit. Wilson resta interdit pendant plusieurs secondes… Cuddy enceinte…mais House ne lui a même pas dit…Pourquoi a t-elle dit de le sauver ? Elle a déjà fait plusieurs fausses couches, une de plus sera fatal pour elle. Il devra faire du mieux qu'il pourra. D'abord emmener Cuddy au bloc pour stopper l'hémorragie, sauver le bébé qu'elle est sur le point de perdre et avertir House de l'état de santé de Lisa…

Retour au présent

- Deux mois ?

- Oui c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit…

Deux mois… cela remonte à leur dernière vacances…à ce moment plus rien d'autre ne comptait à par l'autre… ce temps est si loin maintenant…

House se replongea dans ses souvenirs… ses vacances passées à Biarritz avec Lisa…


	6. 2 mois auparavantdépart en vacances

House se replongea dans ses souvenirs… ses vacances passées à Biarritz avec Lisa…

Flash-back

Deux mois auparavant…

Cuddy est en effervescence… elle abandonne l'hôpital pour deux semaines de vacances avec Greg. Ils ont tout prévus à l'avance, l'hôtel, l'avion, enfin ils sont prévoyants. Lisa laisse ses instructions à Wilson qui gérera l'hôpital pendant son absence.

Elle lui fait ses dernières recommandations dans le hall où elle attend House qui tarde à venir.

- Ha et James, il y a un RDV de prévu avec un donateur important dans 4 jours…donc..

- Oui..oui…je sais comment faire.

Elle ne vit pas House derrière elle, elle le remarqua seulement lorsqu'il l'enlaça tendrement. James sourit à cette vision idyllique du couple.

- Relax, tout va bien se passé ici… t'es bien trop stressée…

- J'y peux rien c'est la première fois que je pars…

- Quoi ? Tu regrettes de partir en vacances ?

- Oh non sûrement pas !

- Et ben alors où est le problème ?

- Allez les amoureux filez en vacances !

- A dans deux semaines !

- Bon séjour !

- Merci !

Et le couple partit cherché leur bagages chez eux puis direction l'aéroport pour l'avion en direction de Biarritz. Un ptit séjour en France ne peut que leur faire du bien, s'éloigner de tout les problèmes, loin du boulot… Et puis, elle voulait aller en France un jour alors ils se sont dit pourquoi pas ?

A l'aéroport :

- On est pas en retard au moins ?

- Qu'est ce j'ai dit ? Relax, c'est des vacances pas une conférence !

- Ok j'arrête…

- Qu'est ce qui te stresse comme ça ?

- J'en sais rien justement…

- Détends toi…

- Tu peux peut-être m'aider à me détendre ? Sourire espiègle de Lisa à Greg.

- J'ai bien une petite idée…

- J'aime quand t'as des idées. Sourire.

Il l'attira à lui, et l'embrassa. Elle intensifia le baiser. Quand ils sont tous les deux plus rien d'autres ne compte… Autour d'eux des personnes les regardent bizarrement mais cela ne les dérange même pas… La voix annonçant le vol pour Biarritz les sortis de leur cocon. Ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre et s'adressèrent un sourire plein d'amour et de sous entendus…

Dans l'avion :

Ils n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié…Billets 1ère classe, hôtel 5 étoiles..

Enfin pour leurs premières vacances en amoureux, ils profitent de tout !

House appela l'hôtesse

- S'il vous plait ?

- Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Pourrait-on avoir une bouteille de champagne ?

- Bien sûr je vous apporte ça tout de suite. Elle partit avec un sourire en voyant le couple qu'ils formaient.

Quand l'hôtesse fut partie…

- Mais t'es fou ? Du champagne ?

- Non j'ai juste envie de fêter nos premières vacances ensembles.

- Dans ce cas c'est diffèrent…. Elle lui sourit, il fait de même. Puis se penche vers elle et capture ses lèvres dans un baiser qui voulait dire tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là.

L'hôtesse arriva avec le champagne.

- Voilà !

- Merci beaucoup ! Il versa le précieux liquide dans leurs deux coupes, puis en tendit une à Lisa…

- A nos vacances !

- A nous ! Et leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent.

Pour aller de Princeton jusqu'à Biarritz il faut au moins 5..6 heures de vol. Lisa fatiguée par ses heures de boulot à l'hôpital, dort profondément appuyée sur l'épaule de House qui la regarde attendri…Il dégagea une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage et la replaça derrière son oreille. Ce qui est sûr c'est que arrivé là bas il va faire des jaloux avec une femme aussi magnifique. Rien qu'à cette pensée ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire radieux…


	7. Les vacances commencent !

2 heures plus tard dans l'avion…

Cuddy se réveilla doucement…Quand elle se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle elle était un sourire vint naître sur son visage.

House joue à la PSP… certaines choses ne changent jamais…

- Alors la belle au bois dormant ? Enfin réveillée ?  

- Ça fait combien de temps que je dormais ?

- Un peu plus de deux heures, je crois.

- Désolée de m'être endormie… mais entre le boulot et tout le reste…Greg lui fit un regard noir…

- Dr Cuddy je vais vous faire apprendre la définition du mot vacances par cœur si ça continue ! Et ils partirent dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Nan mais sérieusement…

- Sérieusement quoi ?

- Justement j'en sais rien… Et ça repart dans le fou rire.

Qu'est ce qu'il aime la voir rire, elle est radieuse quand elle sourit…elle illumine son cœur de toute sa lumière.

Ils furent stoppés dans leur délire par la voix annonçant l'arrivée à l'aéroport.

- Ha ben c'est pas trop tôt !

- Remarque ça pas encore été trop long…

- Pour toi c'est sûr tu dormais…

- Je dois comprendre quoi là ?

- Attention je vais me faire mordre ! Regard noir de Lisa. Hey..hey c'est pas un reproche… je sais que t'es crevée…

Juste besoin d'un sourire réconfortant et ça repart…Cet échange de sourires et de clins d'œils n'échappa pas à l'hôtesse qui sourit en voyant la scène… Décidément ces deux là ne sont pas comme les autres…

A leur arrivée à l'aéroport…après avoir récupéré leurs valises…

- Maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- On sort de là et on va déposer ça à l'hôtel…

- Bonne idée…très bonne idée.

Ils sortirent du terminal et une voiture avec chauffeur les attendait.

- Par là… désigna House.

- Mais on a pas réservé de voiture…

- Toi non mais moi si ! Allez en voiture.

Ils déposèrent leurs valises dans le coffre et montèrent à l'arrière de la voiture qui démarra aussitôt…Vers l'hôtel dont le nom n'est autre que Hôtel De l'Océan…

Pendant le trajet, Lisa regardait avec admiration les paysages qui défiler devant ses yeux…

- J'ai hâte de découvrir cette ville.. elle a l'air super…

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi…

10 minutes plus tard…arrivée à l'hôtel.

Le chauffeur s'arrêta pile à l'entrée et descendit, il vint leur ouvrir la portière. House sortit le premier et tendit sa main à Lisa qui l'attrapa avec un sourire, pour sortir.

- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Lisa.

- T'as encore rien vu…

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall main dans la main  et tout de suite, un stewart leur demanda de le suivre jusqu'à leur chambre.

Ce que Lisa ne savait pas c'est qu'il avait réserver en plus de la voiture, la suite nuptiale, de quoi passer de très bon moments tous les deux.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur. 7ème étage…. Le stewart ouvrit la porte de la suite et remit la clé à Greg qui la mit dans sa poche.

Lisa allait entrer quand il l'interpella.

- Attends !

- Quoi ?

- Ferme les yeux !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ferme les yeux simplement !

Elle les ferma et il ouvrit la porte, il la conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre.

- Tu peux les ouvrir.

- …………Waw ! C'est…c'est sublime !

- ça te plait ?

- Comment ne pas aimer ? Elle fit le tour de la pièce ! Mais c'est grand ici ! T'es sûr que c'est la chambre qu'on a prise ?

- Oui absolument sûr !

- Grégory House, vous savez très mal mentir !

- Mince je suis démasqué ! Ok je me rends ! Ils se regardèrent… amusés.

- C'est quand même pas ce que je pense ?

- Et a quoi tu penses ?

- C'est la suite !

- ………

- T'es complètement fou…une suite pareille, ça doit coûter bonbon…

- Moi qui croyais te faire plaisir…fit il mimant la déception.

- Ça me fait plaisir, tu peux pas savoir ! Mais t'aurais pas dû faire tout ça c'est tout… Néanmoins je suis sûre qu'on va passer un excellent séjour…

Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus de lui, jusqu'à le frôler… Il l'attira dans ses bras.

- Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est toi et moi… dit-il en murmurant, mais assez fort pour qu'elle entende…

- Dans ce cas je compte bien en profiter !

Elle le fit basculer sur le lit, se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa dans un baiser plein de passion, de fougue et de désir…

Mais ils furent interrompus par…

TBC…


	8. Plage, soleil et tendresse

Mais ils furent interrompus par…

Le stewart qui frappait à la porte en annonçant l'arrivée de leurs valises. Lisa se dégagea à contre cœur de House, qui grogna de frustration et alla ouvrir. Il déposa leurs valises à l'entrée et repartit. Lisa repartit dans la chambre et se laisse tomber sur le lit à coté de Greg. Automatiquement, elle se pelotonna dans ses bras…

Fatigués du voyage et du décalage horaire, ils s'endormirent comme ça, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le lendemain…10h00.

Greg, comme d'habitude se réveilla le premier. Collée tout contre lui, il sentit une masse bouger…La contemplant quelques instants il prit l'initiative de la réveiller…

Il murmura tout près de son oreille :

- Lisa…

- Hmmm…. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir se lever…

- Princesse Lisa…

Aucune réponse, elle semble s'être rendormie. Il essaya une autre tactique…Il l'embrassa d'abord sur le front puis descendit de plus en plus vers ses lèvres…Toujours aucune réaction… il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Cuddy. Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant que House l'embrassait. Elle les referma aussitôt, répondant au baiser. Manquant d'air ils se détachèrent. Ils se sourirent.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour…Comment s'est passé cette première nuit ?

- Magnifiquement bien !

Après quelques minutes de silence…

- Je vais prendre une douche, tu me rejoins ?

Elle lui lança un regard qui en voulais dire long sur ses intentions…. Il ne lui répondit même pas, sachant la réponse elle partit dans la salle de bain. Toutes les fois où elle lui a demandé s'il voulait la rejoindre, un seul regard suffisait pour dire oui.

Se levant du lit, il partit en direction de la salle bain. A l'intérieur, Lisa était déjà sous la douche. Il se débarrassa de ces habits et la rejoignit…( je vous laisse imaginer la suite…).

Ils sortirent à midi de la salle de bain. Lisa sortit en serviette pour cherché la robe qu'elle voulait mettre, Greg , lui était déjà sortit, il regardait, matait serait plus exact, Lisa qui cherchait sa robe dans sa valise, une robe bleu ciel un peu comme la couleur de ses yeux que Greg lui avait à tout prix fait acheté… Bien sûr décolleté profond et courte tout pour plaire…

Il les connaît par cœur, il connaît chaque courbe de son corps, chaque parcelle de son épiderme….

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain, habillée et elle ne s'était pas maquillée ce qui la rendait encore plus belle que d'ordinaire.

House émit un sifflement d'admiration ce qui la fit rire.

- Allons manger !

Ils sortirent manger sur la terrasse du restaurant de l'hôtel.

Ainsi leurs vacances passait… entre détentes et câlins…

……

Cela fait déjà une semaine qu'ils sont en vacances et oui le temps passe vite quand on profite do soleil.

Programme de la journée, balade, plage et glace !

Main dans la main, ils se sentaient comme tous les autres couples ayant une vie normale. Ils profitaient à fond du temps qu'ils passaient ensembles…

Après s'être baladés pendant 1 heure, ils se rendirent à la plage pour la 15ième fois de leur vacance.

Allongés sur leur serviette, ils bronzaient calmement. De temps en temps, il jetait des coups d'œils aux alentours. Tous les hommes passant devant eux regardaient Lisa avec admiration et envie. House lui souriait pleinement car cette beauté était à lui c'est SA Lisa ! Pas touche ! Pendant qu'il observe le remous des vagues, Cuddy, elle lit un bouquin.

¼ d'heure plus tard, elle rangea son livre, se mit sur le ventre et se tourna vers lui.

Remarquant qu'elle le fixait, il se retourna vers elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien… je me dit juste que j'ai de la chance…

- La chance de quoi ?

- D'être avec toi.

- Dans ce cas on est aussi chanceux l'un que l'autre !

Il vint se placer à coté d'elle, captura ses lèvres en un doux baiser et posa ses mains dans son dos, commençant un massage.

A 17h00, ils commandèrent une glace et repartirent vers leur hôtel.


	9. Une nuit d'amour

Chambre du couple 18h00.

- Je prendrais bien un bain moi…Tu le prends avec moi ?

- Une telle proposition ne se refuse pas !

Elle rit et ils partirent dans la salle. Il fit couler l'eau, de l'eau tiède vu qu'il fait assez chaud, mit de la mousse, se débarrassa de ces vêtements et s'installa dedans.

A son tour, elle défit sa robe , entra dans l'eau et se glissa entre les jambes de Greg, son dos contre son torse. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et les mit sur son ventre. Ils étaient bien là… détendues, ensembles…

- ça va être dur de rentrer à Princeton… commença t-elle.

- Ne pense pas à ça, pour l'instant, on est en vacances. Alors interdiction de reparler du boulot ! Est ce clair Dr Cuddy ?

- Très clair Dr House ! Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils purent reprendre leur sérieux. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, accrochant leurs yeux.

- Je crois que je suis malade…

- Ha bon ? Quelle maladie ?

- La maladie de l'amour… qui fait je suis amoureuse de toi… La sincérité se lut dans ses yeux.

- Ho c'est drôle moi aussi je suis malade… je crois que j'ai la même maladie que toi…qui fait que je t'aime.

Chaque fois qu'il le disait, son cœur explosait d'une joie immense. Comme la première où il lui a dit, où il a osé lui avouer. Tout ces sentiments n'ont pas changés même avec le temps…. Comme leur amour, il grandit un peu plus chaque jour. Comme dit le proverbe : « ils s'aiment plus qu'hier et moins que demain ».

( va falloir que j'arrête de manger de la guimauve ça se répercute dans la fic lol bon on continue !)

Et à chaque fois que leurs yeux communiquaient pour eux, leurs lèvres se rapprochaient, se frôlaient d'abord, puis se trouvaient en un baiser à la fois doux et passionné.

Cela faisait plus d'heure qu'ils étaient dans le bain moussant. Elle décida de sortir. Elle se leva et sortit de l'eau, bien sûr, il détailla chaque partie du corps dévoilé devant ses yeux. Elle s'enroula autour d'une serviette. Il sortit à son tour, et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Lisa partit dans la chambre, cherchait une robe dans l'armoire. Il la suivit. Elle était debout face à l'armoire, choisissant sa robe.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ce soir ? demanda t-elle le dos tourné.

- Hummm j'ai une vague idée, qu'il faudrait développer.

Elle se retourna et le vit approcher avec un sourire, CE sourire… oui ce sourire espiègle qu'elle connaît si bien. Elle le laissa arriver jusqu'à elle. Et il commença à l'embrasser, elle y répondit avec une ardeur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ce qui accroissait son envie d'elle. Le désir les consumait déjà…. Sans détacher leurs lèvres, il la poussa jusqu'au lit. La serviette de Lisa tomba à terre…

( et là censored……

……non sérieux allez sinon vous allez être frustrés !)

Ainsi que celle de House dévoilant leurs corps qu'ils ont si souvent caresser. Il la poussa doucement sur le lit et se mit au dessus d'elle.

Il reprit possession de sa bouche. Les mains ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver l'autre. Leurs respirations devirent plus rapides, le désir montait à une vitesse vertigineuse, impossible de ne y pas succomber…

Il déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, descendant de plus en bas. Sa poitrine, son ventre… Lisa était au supplice…elle le voulait maintenant.

Elle inversa les rôles et se trouva au dessus de lui. Même en amour, c'est la compétition pour savoir qui aura le contrôle…

Il aimait quand elle prenait le dessus. Elle lui fit subir les mêmes et douces tortures…et elle le tortura lentement… si lentement qu'il ne tenait plus…

Ils exploraient le corps de l'autre…sensuellement, fougueusement…. Ils étaient grisés par la passion…

N'y tenant plus, il ré inversa les rôles et se retrouva au dessus…

Ils ne firent plus qu'un… atteignant l'extase en même temps…

Il se laisse glisser à coté d'elle et elle vint se collée contre lui. Il lui déposa un baiser sur les cheveux.

Et ils s'endormirent heureux, avec le même sourire plaqué sur leurs lèvres…


	10. Un cauchemar ?

Et cette nuit là qui permit à une petite vie de grandir dans le ventre de Lisa…

Retour au présent

- Ho ! House ! T'es là ?

- Oui..Oui, j'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs…

- Je suis désolé…je sais que c'est très dur…

- …ça va être difficile encore plus pour elle…

- Tu prendras soin d'elle, elle a besoin de beaucoup de réconfort et de soutien…… je m'occupe de l'hôpital.

- Merci…souffla t-il à son meilleur ami. Je retourne auprès d'elle. Elle a besoin de moi.

Il se leva et sortit du bureau de l'oncologue. Arrivé devant la chambre de Cuddy, il resta quelques minutes à l'observer, son visage si triste, ses yeux pleins de larmes…tout cela repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Il entra et s'assit dans le fauteuil auprès d'elle. Ce sentiments d'impuissance était insupportable ! Il prit la main de Lisa et la serra.

Les heures passaient…il restait auprès d'elle. Fatigué par la tristesse et tout le reste, il s'endormit.

Ce n'est qu'à 3h 05 du matin lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle s'agitait qu'il se réveilla. Elle faisait un cauchemar…

- Non… s'il vous plait…. Les Larmes coulaient sur son visage. Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça……

Il s'assit sur le lit à coté d'elle.

- Lisa ? Lisa ? réveille toi…. Elle se réveilla d'un coup, continuant de sangloter.

- Ils me l'ont pris…ils ont pas le droit……. Elle se jeta dans les bras de House qui essayait de la réconforter.

- C'était un cauchemar……calme toi…. Il lui disait des mots pour la rassurer tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Ça va aller.. t'inquiète pas……ça va aller…. Lui même n'était pas convaincu de ses paroles. Mais elle a besoin de lui maintenant.

Il se détacha d'elle et sécha ses larmes avec ses pouces. Il voulut descendre du lit mais elle le retint par la main, son regard le suppliait de rester avec elle, juste à coté d'elle. Alors il s'allongea à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle se ré endormit presque aussitôt. Lui ne pouvait dormir… il cherchait une raison à cette tragédie…à cette situation…

Comment peut on faire souffrir une femme à ce point là ? Toutes les femmes rêvent de donner la vie, c'est la plus belle chose au monde…alors pourquoi certaines ne le peuvent pas ? Cuddy est prête depuis des années à donner la vie, elle n'attendait que ça !

Pourquoi quand l'espoir revient et que la vie prends un nouveau tournant, on s'aperçoit que ce n'est qu'un mirage ?

Il baissa les yeux et la regarda dormir, pendant qu'elle dormait, elle n'affrontait pas la réalité, c'est mieux pour elle. Mais elle ne pourra y échapper… la douleur cicatrisera un jour mais cela risque de prendre du temps. Et lui il sera là pour l'aider à surmonter ça.

Le lendemain 10h.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lisa et se leva. Il sortit de la chambre et croisa Cameron.

- Comment va t-elle ?

- Effondrée…. Cameron prit un air sincèrement désolé.

- Si on peut être utile…

- Merci Cameron…

Il partit dans les vestiaires prendre une douche et se changer le temps qu'elle n'était pas encore réveillée.

1 heure plus tard, il arriva dans la chambre, elle était pleinement réveillée. La première chose qu'elle dit avec une voix à peine audible fut :

- Je veux rentrer chez nous…


	11. Culpabilité

Personne n'a discuté son choix, à quoi ça aurait servit de toute façon ? Être dans un environnement familier lui était essentiel.

En silence, l'équipe de médecins les accompagna jusqu'à leur voiture.

Lisa monta à coté de House qui se mit au volant. Il démarra et prit la direction de chez eux. Aucun des deux ne dit mot pendant le trajet. Quoi dire ? Quoi faire ? Et surtout comment faire ?

¼ d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez eux. Lisa ne bougeait pas. Elle regardait dans le vide, fixait un point invisible. Il descendit, fit le tour et alla ouvrir la portière droite.

- Lisa ? On est arrivés…. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Elle semblait absente. Viens… Il la prit par la main et elle se laissa guider. Elle ne possédait même plus son propre corps, vide voilà ce qu'elle était. Devant la porte, il chercha les clés, les trouva dans une poche et ouvrit la porte.

- Je te rejoins à l'intérieur d'accord ? Elle secoua la tête pour lui dire oui. Je vais chercher les affaires dans la voiture. Il repartit vers la voiture et elle pénétra dans la maison.

Un sentiment de mélancolie l'envahit. Ils ont passaient tellement de délicieux moments ensembles ici…. La réalité frappe au moment où on s'y attend pas. Ce sentiment de solitude… House avait beau être là, dans sa tête elle se sentait seule… et physiquement, elle était redevenue seule… avant elle était là… la petite vie qu'elle a tant espérer… ce mélange d'eux…

Elle traversa l'entrée pour aller au salon, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il arriva peu après… la trouvant là. Il n'osa pas l'interrompre. Pourtant il va falloir qu'elle surmonte ça… Avec beaucoup d'attention et d'amour, elle pourra y arriver. L'observant plongée dans ses pensées… la vie ne lui facilite pas la tâche…

Au fil des jours, elle se laissait sombrer…. Elle faisait beaucoup de cauchemars…ne disait plus un mot… se refermant sur elle même.

Un soir alors qu'il tentait de se détendre un peu, il l'entendit pleurer dans la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et la vit assise, la tête en ses mains, contre le lit en larmes… la voir comme ça était pire que tout… Il s'approcha et s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Viens là….

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Greg.

- ça va aller… jte le promet…

- C'est ma faute…

- Comment ça ta faute ?

- Si j'avais fait plus attention et si…

- Je t'interdis de dire ça…c'est pas ta faute ! T'y ai pour rien… c'est la vie…c'est comme ça…

- Mais…

- C'est pas ta faute…

- Mais je me sens coupable…comme si je l'avais tué…Et les larmes redoublèrent…

- Shhhuut…aller… calme toi…. Il lui caressait le dos pour la réconfortait.

20 minutes plus tard, elle s'était calmée. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

- Tu veux essayer de redormir un peu ?

- Non…je veux rester avec toi…

- Viens…

Il se releva et lui tendit la main. Elle l'agrippa et se releva. Ils s'installèrent sur la canapé où il était quelques instant avant.

Il s'allongea et l'invita à se blottir dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle fit, elle se colla tout contre lui, respirant son odeur qu'elle aime tant, ressentant la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Il remonta la couverture qu'il avait prise, sur eux deux. Il alluma la télé. Tombant sur General Hospital, il laissa.

Se sentant protégée, elle s'endormit peu de temps après. Il baissa les yeux et la vit endormit, sa lente respiration le rassurait.

Quelle journée éprouvante ! Il avait beau tout essayait pour la faire sortir de son mutisme rien n'y faisait, il était patient… mais il ne le serait peut être plus longtemps…Lui aussi il avait mal…

2 semaines plus tard…

Alors qu'il préparait le petit déjeuner, il s'impatienta de ne pas voir Lisa sortit de la salle de bain.

Il frappa à la porte… aucune réponse….Il tourna la poignée de la porte et elle s'ouvrit… laissant apparaître une Lisa plus que jamais perdue et triste…

Elle était par terre, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il se mit à sa hauteur et la stoppa.

- Lisa tu te fais du mal…

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la ramena contre lui. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

Juste savoir qu'il était là, la rassurait.

Au bout de 10 minutes, il brisa le silence…

- On va déjeuner ?

- Oui…

Pendant qu'elle lisait dans la chambre, House reçut un appel de Wilson.

- Salut !

- Salut !

- Comment elle va ?

- Toujours pareil…abattue. Elle se laisse sombrer. Elle se sent coupable.

- C'était à prévoir… Et toi comment tu supportes tout ça ?

- C'est dur… Elle me dit rien, elle pleure en silence… ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça tu peux pas savoir…

- Je m'en doute bien… Bon je t'appelais juste pour prendre des nouvelles. Jte laisse… j'ai un RDV… dit à Lisa qu'on pense à elle..

- D'accord..

- A plus House !

A plus Wilson.


	12. Explications et dispute

1 mois plus tard… arriva ce qui devait arriver à un moment ou un autre…

Cela faisait plus d'un mois et demi qu'elle restait chez eux. Elle ne lui parlait presque pas…lui ne savait comment s'y prendre pour ne pas la brusquer…. Pourtant il avait envie de savoir…

Ils étaient tranquillement allongés sur leur lit quand il lui posa une question qui lui brûler les lèvres depuis le début.

- Lisa ?

- Humm…

- Quand as tu appris pour…

Elle décida de jouer franc jeu avec lui pour une fois. Mais elle ne peut empêcher les larmes de perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle les sécha rageusement.

- J'ai fait un test, revenu positif et puis je me suis dit que c'était peut être une erreur alors j'ai fait une prise de sang… et quand la réponse est tombée, j'y croyais pas…. Elle eut un sourire ironique en y repensant. J'étais tellement heureuse la jour là…Mais son sourire disparut aussi vite…

- P…Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Elle se redressa d'un coup.

- Comment tu voulais que je te le dise ? Je ne savais pas comment t'allais réagir !

- Bien sûr, c'est moi le méchant dans l'histoire ! Plus le temps passait plus le ton montait. Ils hurlaient littéralement. T'aurais pu me le dire !

- Comment t'aurais réagit ? hein ?

- J'en sais rien, sûrement que j'aurais été heureux d'apprendre une telle nouvelle !

- Tu mens ! T'aurais fuit parce que t'aurais eu trop peur ! Voilà pourquoi j'te l'ai pas dit !

Elle pleurait… comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

- J'aurais pas fuit comme tu le prétend…. Tu crois que ça m'as fait quoi quand Wilson m'a appris que t'étais enceinte et quand on m'a appris que tu l'avais perdu ?! A ton avis je me suis sentit comment ! Mets toi à ma place !

- Et toi à la mienne !

- T'as pas confiance en moi…

- Greg c'est pas une question de confiance !

- Si justement ! tout repose sur ça !

Il se leva rageusement et sortit de la chambre ,elle le suivit.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer !

- Non je veux pas savoir ! Comment tu veux que je te crois après ça !

C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient depuis la perte du bébé.

- Ecoute moi ! Laisse moi t'expliquer !

- Non c'est trop tard. Et il partit de la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui. Elle s'effondra en plein milieu du salon, pleurant cette vie perdue et cet amour détruit…


	13. Mise au point

Comment ont-ils fait pour en arriver là ? Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance, mais quoi alors ? De quoi avait-elle peur ?

Tant de question tournaient dans sa tête, en plus de sa culpabilité vient s'y ajouter la douleur d'avoir briser son couple…

Elle voulait tout lui expliquer mais… trop tard il était parti… sans lui en laisser le temps.

Mais la vie continue malgré tout ça………

1 mois après cette violente dispute, ils ne sont plus revus ni même parlés. Lisa a repris le boulot pour se changer les idées. Elle bosse du matin au soir c'est à se demander si elle passe pas la nuit à bosser dans son bureau. Depuis son retour plus rien n'est comme avant.

Elle a perdu cette étincelle qui transparaissait dans ses yeux…cette étincelle de vie essentielle…. Sa santé, elle ne s'en préoccupe même plus. Elle se tue au travail…pour oublier sa vie… ratée…. Wilson veille sur elle comme il peut mais le caractère de Lisa s'est encore plus durci avec les récents événements qu'elle a vécu. Elle paraissait affaibli, triste, perdue…… ce qui inquiétait vraiment Wilson.

House lui n'est pas revenu bosser après sa dispute avec elle. Personne ne sait où il est, ce qu'il fait…Même Wilson n'a aucune nouvelle.

Lisa est vraiment dans un état à faire peur, elle s'en veut, il lui manque énormément, et elle est inquiète…

Depuis son retour personne n'osé discuté ses décisions, de peur de la froisser. Une seule chose possible pour qu'elle reprenne goût à la vie… La réconciliation avec House. Mais ils ont tout les deux un caractère impossible ce sera pas facile.

Mais Wilson a plus d'un tour dans son sac, il est prêt à tous pour que ses amis aillent mieux et qu'ils puissent enfin vivre ensemble et qu'ils soient heureux…

Il a tout manigancé. Il composa le numéro de portable de House pour la énième fois. Bizarrement celui ci répondit.

- Salut Wilson !

- Salut House ! Comment tu vas ?

- Bien dans les circonstances actuelles.

- T'es où ?

- Dans un endroit sur Terre.

- Bon j'ai besoin de toi pour un cas extrêmement urgent. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir à l'hôpital maintenant…

- Ecoute Wilson, j'ai pas envie de la croiser et de la faire souffrir encore plus. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

- Elle te manque ?

- A ton avis ? Bien sur que oui !

- Alors tu peux venir ?

- Ok mais débrouille toi pour qu'elle ne me voit pas.

- Ok à tout de suite.

20 minutes plus tard, il pénétra dans le hall.

Il se dépêcha d'atteindre le bureau de son meilleur ami. Cuddy ne l'avait pas vu trop occupée dans la paperasse.

Il entra sans frapper.

- Salut !

- Salut ! Ils semblaient tout les deux contents de se revoir.

- Tu as l'air d'aller plutôt bien.

- Ouais ça va…… Il sortit un flacon de sa poche et avala deux pilulles.

- Tu recommences à prendre de la Vicodin ? Il acquiesça.

Au même moment deux coups furent donner à la porte.

- Entrez !

- Tu voulais me voir James ?

Elle n'avait pas vu House. Ce n'est que quand elle balaya la pièce des yeux qu'elle le vit. Elle resta sur place incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Je vous laisse… Vous devez régler vos problèmes ensembles ! Et je veux que quand je revienne ce soit régler c'est clair ?

Il partit en les laissant seuls. Ils se fixaient mutuellement, leurs regards soudés l'un à l'autre. Elle se reprit la première en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à coté de lui.

Elle commença à parler…

- Ecoute je sais que tu m'en veux pour tout ce que j'ai fais…je me suis rendue compte que je t'ai fais souffrir aussi…que j'aurais dû te le dire… que je me sens coupable pour tout ça…

- T'es pas la seule à être coupable… j'aurais pu être là, pour t'écouter…enfin voilà quoi… voilà où on est arrivé à cause de ça…

- J'ai besoin de toi… tu me manques…

- Toi aussi tu me manques…

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait recommencer du début ?

- Oui, une deuxième chance en quelque sorte.

- Alors plus de secret, plus de mensonges…

- Non, plus de secret et plus de mensonges. Ils se sourirent.

Rien n'a changé… et surtout pas leur amour. Leurs yeux disaient pour eux ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à prononcer. Doucement elle passa d'un siège à l'autre pour aller se pelotonner dans les bras de House. Il l'embrassa sur le front, heureux d'avoir retrouver des plaisirs perdus…. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement, les lèvres se frôlant puis fondant en un doux baiser. L'air se fit ressentit, ils se séparèrent.

- Wilson est pas mal en conseiller conjugale tu trouves pas ?

Et comme réponse, elle éclata de rire. Un rire joyeux… qui promets de ne plus être blessé…


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue : 6 mois plus tard.

House patientait devant une salle. Nerveux, il faisait les cents pas…. La porte s'ouvrit sur Lisa qui arboré un air profondément triste…

- Alors ?

- OUI !!

- Oui ?

- OUI !!

Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Elle riait aux éclats. Les personnes présentes applaudirent à l'unisson. On pouvait entendre « Félicitations ! ». Il la reposa à terre et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement devant presque tout l'hôpital et leurs amis qui avait accourus aux moments des applaudissements.

Wilson proposa d'aller fêter ça. Ils allèrent boire un verre au bar près de l'hôpital.

Bien sûr le champagne était prévu… sauf pour une personne.

- Bien sûr je n'ai plus le droit de boire d'alcool…

- Voilà t'as tout compris !

Et Wilson, Foreman , Cameron, Chase et le couple éclatèrent de rire.

Et quelques 6 mois plus tard.

Sortant de son bureau, Wilson arriva dans le hall. Il vit une personne à laquelle il s'empressa d'aller parler.

- Lisa qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Ba comme tu le vois, je m'occupe de mon hôpital…

- Tu devrais te reposer dans ton état…

- Oh nan ! Wilson pas toi ! Déjà avec Greg j'ai pu le droit de faire quoi que ce soit alors merci c'est bon !

- Ba il a bien raison. Tu devrais être allongée et pas ici à t'occuper de l'hôpital. T'es en congé maternité je te le rappelle.

House arriva dans le hall à son tour, il vit sa Lisa de dos discutant avec Wilson. Celui ci l'avait vu mais House lui demanda de ne rien dire.

Lisa sursauta quand deux mains l'enlacèrent doucement et vinrent se poser sur son ventre.

- Hey… qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Ba c'est voyant pourtant… je m'occupe de mon hôpital.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester à la maison te reposer.

- Tu me vois rien faire à longueur de journée ? Je peux pas rester en place ! Faut que je fasse quelque chose !

- Attends… t'as quand même pas pris la voiture ?

- Non , j'ai pris un taxi.

- Ouf !

- Pourquoi ouf ?

- Parce que dans ton état, t'aurais pu avoir un malaise ou je sais pas moi…

- Ecoutez tout les deux, je suis enceinte pas à l'agonie c'est clair ?

- Oui mais enceinte de huit mois ! Donc repos obligatoire !

- Wilson a raison.

Silence…Puis James reprit.

- Alors vous avez choisi le prénom ?

- Oui… on est tombé d'accord sur Léa.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas que qu'on avait dit !

- Ha mais si !

- Mais non !

- Comment tu peux le savoir t'écoutais même pas !

- Si ! Je t'écoutais en même temps que de sentir notre fille dans ton ventre.

Et James se sentit de trop d'un coup. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire…

- Et ben ça promet !

FIN……….


End file.
